


Sleeping Beauty

by MultiverseQueen



Series: Dan and Phil's adventures [2]
Category: Youtubers, fantastic foursome - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Saviour, domestic abuse, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseQueen/pseuds/MultiverseQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the fairy tales, but this one is not about a commatose woman.<br/>Theres more than one way to be asleep when you remain conscious. Sophie Jones had been living without feeling alive, going day to day without feeling anything at all.<br/>It will take the right man with the right kiss to wake her emotions and bring her back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you enjoy story number two in my Dan and Phil's adventures series of fanfics. Please, if you have any requests go on ahead and comments are greatly appreciated!

"Full name and date of birth please" the bail officer asked as Sophie looked around nervously.

"Sophia May Jones born May 22nd 1990." She said shakily, the officer lookes at her with pity in his eyes. He had seen so many girls like her, sweet young ladies who had gotten with the wrong guys and ended up having to bail them out. She had arrived at the station to bail out a regular Christopher Kendall, a young lad who didn't know how to control his alcohol, he'd be in the station every other week for bar fights or trouble in general. 

"How much do I have to pay to get Chris out, sir?" Sophie asked the officier, her sapphire eyes sparkling with moisture. She hated it. She hated having to get her boyfriend out of jail everytime they wanted to go out, he'd drink himself stupid; getting equal parts jealous and possessive of her. He'd pick up a fight and end up caged again. 

"He is a regular here and I'm afraid that makes his bail higher than that of a drunken one-time-only scuffle. His tab is up to 1200 pounds." The officer said looking at the papers in front of him. He looked up to seed the tears running down the young lady's beautiful face as she got a roll of bills from her purse and put them on the table. 

"It's almost like he did it on purpose, this is all the money I have left 1280 pounds, I need the 80 for the cab and some food... please just get him so we can go." She said sniffling. Sophie had been saving up money from her two part time jobs to go to London to university. She had been accepted with parcial scholarships but she had to work to make up the rest of the tuition. The last couple of days had been seriously tense between her and Chris. He didn't want her to go, he had gotten angry and busted out of the flat and into the bar. The rest was history.

"Alright, just sign right here and you'll be on your way." The officer said getting up, his keys jinggling as he walked over to the cells. Couple of minutes later Chris was behind the officer staggering behind him.

"Lad, you better be pretty darn grateful to this young lady." The officer tried say to a Chris who looked at Sophie with hungry eyes. 

"Bye, thank you sir." Sophie said getting out of the station with Chris following close behind. She hailed a cab and got in without saying a single word to Chris she told the driver where she needed to go and off they went. 


	2. The Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: DOMESTIC ABUSE: PHYSICAL AND VERBAL  
> PLEASE read with caution! Be safe out there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: DOMESTIC ABUSE: PHYSICAL AND VERBAL  
> PLEASE read with caution! Be safe out there!

Sophie paid for the cab and got her keys from her bag. Her hands shook as she open the door to the flat, she felt Chris’ heavy warm breath close to her. It had her nervous knowing that he was drunk, nothing was ever ok when he was drunk…

The door open and she felt herself get pushed forward, Chris grabbing her hips and getting handsier like he always got when he was drunk. Sophie tried to walk the hallway a bit quicker trying to get away from the now vice-like grip.

“You’re so hot babe” Chris slurred into her ear, the alcohol in his breath enough to make her feel sick. His hand roughly making its way to her bum. She pulled away more violently making it clear to Chris that he wasn’t having anything to do with her tonight. This wasn’t something he approved of.

“Come on… just a snog and a cheeky grab babe…” Chris said grabbing Sophie more forcefully and violently kissing her neck.

“Stop! Chris get off now!” Sophie shouted pushing him as forcefully as she could, smashing him against a hallway mirror; shattering into a million pieces. Chris shook himself, trying to shake the daze from the alcohol and the impact, none of the pieces of glass had cut him but this didn’t make his rage any less great.

“You stupid bitch! Look at what you did! Come here you are mine.” He shouted, his eyes growing dark with the thoughts running through his head. Sophie tried to turn away but it was too late his hand was connecting to the side of her face, the sting of a slap in her face marking her delicate cheek. Her expression was one of forced neutrality, she refused to let Chris see her break, at least on the outside because her heart had been broken for she didn’t know how long. She felt her chest tighten and her soul get numb, her eyes lost their spark, she merely looked at him. She couldn’t see the goofy boy who she had fallen in love with, in front of her was the abusive drunkard that beautiful soul had become.

“You feel that? Its stings doesn’t it? That’s what you get for hitting your man, who do you think you are, whore?” He spit in her direction injecting poison and hatred into every word he said. But by the time he had finished his sentence Sophie was halfway out the door running to never come back.

At least that is what she thought.    

      

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, suggestions or requests?


End file.
